Naruto Inu Taisho Sparda
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Attack by Villagers at the age of five leaving him for dead, Naruto would have died but, he awakens Four Bloodlines long thought dead. 10 years later Naruto returns to his home Village but unknown only by a few that knew he was alive. Strong/smart/Devil-God Naruto "This Party is getting Crazy, lets rock!" NarutoxTrishxLadyxFemItachixFemHakuxFemKyuubi ( 4 more girls, you guys chose)


"Hi" Speaking (Human or in humanoid form)

_'hi' thinking (Human)_

**"Hi" Speaking (Demon, Demoness, Goddess, God, etc)**

**_'Hi" thinking (Demon, Demoness, Goddess, God, etc)_**

**"Hi"** Change of place or site or a person in views

_"Hi" Jutsu, Demon spell, fighting style, attack, etc_

* * *

A/N: This is my first shoot at making a Fan fiction so please give me any pointers or ideas so I can make the story better. I really look forward to writing more and hope you enjoy this little story I have made. I will be only focusing on this story until I can't figure out what to write or I just have an idea but won't fit into this story... Also another thing I should clear. I picked already Naruto's Mates, lovers, wives, or girlfriends... But I will allow 4 more spots cause this is going to be Naruto/Harem (11 girls total)

**_Paring in this story is: Naruto/Konan/FemKyuubi/FemItachi/FemHaku/Trish(DMC 4)/Lady(DMC4)/ and Saber(Fate/Stay Night)... _**

**_(FIVE OR MORE SPOTS ARE OPEN FOR NARUTO'S HAREM, YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO)_**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Naruto, Devil May Cry, or Inuyasha... The story is made and written by me for the sake of lolz, and I thought it would be fun. Please support the official artists and story makes of each anime, manga, or game. Thank you...**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_** Return**

Naruto woke up thanks to the sun hitting his eyes and the sound of birds singing. Groaning he slowly gets up to break out his food kit and begins to chows down on the last of his cooked rabbit and canned beans, which he reheated via camp fire he had burning all night to keep away any unwanted animals during his night sleep. After finishing his so-called breakfast he took out his chosen clothes he was going to wear to see the old man. He felt some what of a feeling to look his best and to show the old man he has grown more ways than one.

But the funny thing Naruto thought to himself is _'I can't believe that everyone thinks I am dead. It has only been 10 years since my so-called death' ..._ But no one knew he was really alive besides the Old Man. Thanks to the moronic Villagers thought he was dead. But thanks to those same assholes they also awakened his Bloodline after nearly beating him to death again like they do every Oct 10th.

To him it was irony that the villagers did in fact kill him in a sense, that night 10 years ago Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki died and thus was reborn as Naruto Inu Taisho Sparda. He was descendent of a powerful Demon and a powerful Devil which was more ironic now he thought about it. But in honor of his two ancestors he changed his name before leaving the Village. In the span of 10 years, he has traveled the Great Elemental Nations and beyond learning, training, fighting, and Bounty Hunting. Cause he has to make money somehow. But he didn't figure he would be in the Bingo Book himself. To the world he was known as Silver Dragon or 10 Tailed Silver Fox... He was hoping no conflict or fighting will be done when he returns to the Village that once hate him and loath him. He promised the Old Man that he would come back even if he didn't want to.

Deciding not to waste any more time he went to a nearby creek and washed himself, dried off, and then got dressed in different clothing so he wouldn't look all homeless and some what descent.

Naruto was now wearing baggy black anbu pant, black anbu combat boots, a black fish shirt net that he wore under a thin v-neck black cotton shirt, a pair of belts that hanged loosely a bit around his waist and were leather also two different colors a dark red and deep blue... Throwing on a long black trench coat that had purple silk for an interior cloth, the coat it self reached down to his ankles and had a hood, the sleeves folded up and stops at the ending of his forearm, Naruto then took note of his tattoos on his arms but in truth they were like seals hold on his Devil Arms and a Heaven's Blade, on his left arm was a white dragon with a long serpent body wrap around his left arm meaning it was Vergil Sparda sword Yamato, black rose thorns wrap around both wrists meaning Gilgamesh gauntlets were there, then looked on his right forearms and saw a tattoo that was of a silver dragon with a serpents like body and large wings wrap around his arm seal for Ten no ryū no kiba (Heavenly Dragon's Fang), pulling on his long silver white hair that reached his lower back, he tied his hair in a low pony tail.

Grabbing his pocket mirror he keeps with him after learning he doesn't need to expose his head to look around corners, looking in the mirror he saw his silver white hair that retained some spike quality but much less and more tame than his blond hair he had, Slitted sapphire blue eyes, his whisker marks were replaced by three purple strips (Think of Sesshōmaru purple check marks but instead of two Naruto has three)... In the middle of his forehead he had a Crescent Moon (Like Sesshōmaru crescent moon)... Naruto smiled at him self seeing his fangs that were half a inches long, and had to admit he looked damn good for a 15-year-old that looked 19 or 20. Looking at his camping and grabbing his black fingerless gloves and put them on afterward he then put on Dante's and Vergil's amulet around his neck.

He looked at his three swords Tokijin, Tenseiga, and Chimamire No Tsuki (Bloodstained Moon). The other weapons were in Tattoo Seals on his body which he was glad he learned during the 10 years of travel around the Elemental Nations and then some other places no one has been to as of late. Grabbing Tokijin he placed it on his back like most ninja have their swords. Only differecne is Tokijin is a long double edge sword that has been razor-sharp under Naruto's care, Tensegia rested in the navy blue belt on Naruto left side along with his Mother's sword Chimamire No Tsuki which rested in the crimson red belt. Naruto then moved to seal away of his items he wished to take with him. But decided to destroy any traces he has been there. Using via Explosive paper tags Naruto destroyed most of his gear expect three scrolls which contained Money, Clothes, and the last one carried books or such.

Naruto began walking towards the Konoha coming in from the South knowing only Anbu guard that entrance. Knowing his Ojii-san he would have wanted him to come though an entrance where no one really payed attention to, of course that was the point. Only the Hokage most trusted Anbu and Jonin was though that gate. Naruto beginning to be lost in thought as he came within an hour of the gate... 'I_ can't wait to see the old man. Its been 10 years... I wonder if Iruka-sensei remembers me. But then again the village thinks I am dead and not many people know I am really alive or who I really am. Well expect the other Junchuriki. But that is becide the point. I hope I don't run into some old faces any time soon but that would be asking too much. Damnit I wonder what I should do when I get back to the Village. I mean I haven't seen Ayame-nee-chen and Jiji-san in awhile'_ then he stopped in mid step and threw his hood on the keep his face somewhat hidden from the approaching Anbu squad heading his way.

Four Anbu appears from the trees, one with a Bear mask(Male), a Cat mask(Fmale), a Dog mask(Male), and finally the last one had a Falcon mask(Female). Naruto sized them up and knew he could beat them alone in taijutsu but he didn't want to attract attention to himself. So he quietly wanted for one of them to speak... Which didn't take long at all.

"Welcome back Uz- sorry. Sparda-dono. Hokage-sama is expecting you 3 more hours from now" the Bear Anbu said giving no hint of emotion

"Yes sorry, I wanted to surprise Ojii-san and come early. Since the teams and Chunin exams are coming this year around I thought it would be best for me to... join in out of boredom" Naruto said with a calm cool tone earning a few shocked surprises from behind the masks of the anbu around him

"Please follow us, Hokage-sama is writing for us" the Falcon anbu said firmly

Naruto nodded and proceeded to follow the Four Anbu into the Leaf Village, Only problem is some jonin, chunin, and other anbu were giving a quote on quote "Who the hell is the Hooded guy and why is he being escorted by those four?" needless to say Naruto kept his head down to avoid people getting a look at his face. He wasn't human anymore and everyone in the world knew demons, vampires, and etc exisited. But the only difference between Naruto and the demons of now is he was would be called a Devil. Even Kyuubi No Kitsune would be childs play compared to a Devil half-breed or not Devils were almost all but extinct... Problem is he is now Pure blooded Devil and if didn't hide it he would be in trouble. Cause Mating Season was coming around the corner. He was sure in hell he wasn't going to break his promise with Alice (Kyuubi No Kitsune real name is the story but a flash back on that later)

"Ano.. Sparda-dono may I ask you something?" The Bear Anbu spoke up his tone was one being curious but his voice was low enough for only Naruto and the others to hear

"Of course by all means we are comrades here" Naruto replied the Bear Anbu in a kind warm tone

"I was wondering what would you rank your self?" The Bear Anbu knew rumors of Naruto's strength but never seen them himself

Naruto thought a moment the replied stating firmly "I would be seen as Elite Black Ops Anbu in terms of power and Skill but, I believe but a lot of my attacks are you could say flashy so I would be more comfortable with Elite Jonin" he finished his statement

* * *

**Hokage Office (Naruto already is inside with the four Anbu)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was known as the God of Shinobi and Professor but now he was a surrogate grandfather to a certain former blond turned Silver-white hair Naruto. When the Anbu brought Naruto in the Old Man had a smile he hasn't had in a long 10 years. After hugging his Mago (Grandson I think) for a good 10 minutes, afterwards Hiruzen signaled the Hidden Anbu in his office to leave and Sound Proof and Seal off the room so no one could hear or bother them. The only ones left in the room were Naruto, Hiruzen, and the 4 Anbu who excorted Naruto to the Office. Both Naruto and Hiruzen began to recap what he and Naruto have been disusing over secret letter they have sent each other via messenger bird for the last 10 years.

"So are you sure you want to take you inheritance and live in your parents compound?" The Old Man said asking his mago across from him

Naruto smiles warmly, his blue sapphire eyes were deep and beautiful and his black iris in his eye slitted, those eyes held warmth and kindness, But looking deeper you can see a darker story... "Hai, Ojii-san I am. I also ask if you can change my name in my file to Naruto Inu Taisho Sparda. I would like to also let you know I have a many Kekkei Genkais thanks to my Bloodline waking up" Naruto replied to his surrogate grandfather.

Hiruzen nodded understanding knowing what Naruto meant all to well. Too bad no one else knew cause he burned the letters he had got back from Naruto knowing the Council or Danzo would try to figure out who was sending him letters. Now that Naruto was back and the last and only remaining member of 6 dead clans which would put Naruto under the CRA (Clans Registration Act) and Hiruzen knew the corrupt Council would try to wed their daughters away to gain more political power. Hiruzen also knew what Naruto was like. Tactics, Battle skills, Chakra control, and etc. It was like an unspoken bond between the two that could be like real family, like real battling partners, and like a leader. It was like they could read each others thoughts and actions without a word. A conversation could last without ever saying a single letter or without sound. Hiruzen trusted Naruto with his life and then some.

"I am sure you are aware what the Council and Danzo will try to do once they know the truth, and such. I shouldn't have to go over anything becides the CRA. still playing to marry women who will love you for you and not for anything else?" Hiruzen asked Naruto but the Old Man knew the answer as soon as Naruto smiles a kind and warm smile but Hiruzen knew better cause behind that warm smile, kind eyes, and cheerful attitude was in fact a battle harden warrior whom is skilled and deadly.

"I know Old Man and I will be fine. No need to worry. If something happens you will be one of the first few to know what happen. I will hold six spots in the Council as a Clan Head, Put under the CRA and be given Four Anbu guard as my personal body guards who I assume is Bear, Neko, Falcon, and Dog. On top of that they can choose to aid or not on my own missions as a Ninja of Konoha, I will also be put on a Genin team with a Jonin Sensei of my choosing. I will train in my Clans arts and under my Sensei if need be. I will be living at my Parents estate which will be renamed as the Sparda Compound... A Meeting with the Council will take place in tomorrow at 10:00 Am in the morning to discuss of me and my status and blah blah... So everything you and I planned is in place, Correct" Naruto said in an annoyed and sarcastic voice finishing his long statement.

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's attitude and was glad he was back. "Yeah Naruto-kun you summed it up quite nicely, Now tell me who would you like as your sensei? I already put some teams together and all you need to do is pick" the Old Man said to Naruto

"Is it possible for me, Shikamaru, Shino, and have Anko as our Sensei?" Naruto ask questioningly as he looked at the Old Man

"I don't see why now. Now let's get this part over with shall we" Hiruzen got up from his desk, the walked over to the pictures of the Hokages that have come and gone. Opens a secret safe that was hidden behind the 4th Hokage and took out 5 scrolls and placed them on his desk. Walking back to the picture he shut the safe and locked it back... Naruto mentally noted to get himself a Chakra safe knowing that only he could open. Hiruzen sat back down and looked at the scrolls that were laid out in front of him and in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked at the scrolls in front of him, only two of them were different. One was a deep blue that had waves in its design, the other was white with Clouds and lighting designs on it. The other scrolls had no special designs but did have the a Kanji for Genjutsu on one, Kenjutsu on anther, and the last one had a kanji sign for Ninjutsu and Taijutsu... There are from his parents and he knew they left him something but didn't know what till he saw these 5 scrolls.

The Hiruzen spoke in a soft voice "Naruto you been though more than I can or any one could ever handle. In truth your mom and dad asked me to give this to you when you become Chunin. but we both know your stronger than a Chunin. I given you" The Old Man paused trying not to sound choked and then he lets out a sign and breathed before speaking again "Naruto I give you to you, your birth right. You parents home, there Jutsus and bank accounts. I give you everything they had because no one is more worthy of holding something this precious than this, only you. You have proven this Old Man to be a fool. And I am sorry for letting you down so many times. and I can't help but feel a large amount of pride in you for not giving up and never letting those fools get to you. I'm honored to have you as a Surrogate Mago. I also want you to know. I love you, you are family to me and a grandson I never had. So starting from today. You are no longer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... You are Naruto Inu Taisho Sparda a Ninja of the Leaf and child of Konoha. Welcome home Naruto... And I hope you right the wrongs I, your dad, and many others made. I look forward to the chunin exams. And for me to see the little boy who leaf this Rotten Village, and you returned as a man who has the power to clean out this Village and right so many wrongs" Hiruzen finish as a tear streamed down his face... And with that he pushes the scrolls to Naruto.

Naruto then took the scrolls and placed them on his belt.

"I will make this Village shine like it once did Ojii-san. I promise. Even if I have to break down the wall and burn it down. I will help rebuild this place. Now I should leave before I start crying too" Naruto said in a soft tone, not trying to hide how touched he was with Old Man words...

They both hugged and said there goodbyes, they Anbu them self's were touch too by this reunion of their Leader and Naruto. They only smiled behind their masks and choked down there emotions knowing they have to protect Naruto when he is in the Village and maybe on a mission if they wish.

After walking in the Clan district they came a upon his Parents compound . But the gate is blocked off by a Blood Seal. Naruto looked at the Blood Seal and signed knowing as soon as this gate opens he traveling life would be over.

"Well looks like this is the beginning of a long road ahead" the Neko with a soft feminine voice said loud enough only for the small group to hear.

Naruto took Tokijin out oh its saya (Case) and then proceeded to take off his left glove, cut along his left hand, and spread his blood along the seal, the cut wound healed quickly and fast enough to make the Anbu around Naruto what abilities does he really have. Of course it didn't bother Naruto, he put his glove back on and put Tokijin back in its saya and watch as the gate which hasn't been open in 15 long years slowly creek open, Naruto covered his ears noting to him self again _'Note to self, oil the damn gates before I go deft. Damn that hurt my ears'_

After walk for 2 minutes of walking though a lush garden that was beautiful and smell very pleasant to Naruto, the 5 of them saw Naruto's new home. The Anbu barely could believe their eyes as their jaws dropped to the ground. Naruto whistled impressed by the home was an understatement. He saw his new home was in fact was a tree House, Not one you could go in and play with your friends. No, the tree its self was 20 feet around, 69 feet tall. and all along the tree was Rooms halls and areas. And that was on the outside.

"Guys if you wanna move in I completely understand cause even I have to admit. This is one of the most bad ass homes I have ever seen" Naruto said getting a small chuckle then continued to speak "Lets all do a quick recon and meet un in the living room. if any chores need to be done just use Shadow Clones. And if you want yes you 4 can move in. Since you four will be protecting me I only see in it fit to of... Where did they go?" Naruto asking him self looking at dust clouds of that someone running really fast, Naruto smiles and chuckled _'Must have taken up my offer of living here. Hehe least I won't be lonely'_ Naruto thought

"Konoha I am home and Look out. Cause it's going to be one HELL of a party" Naruto said out loud and allowed himself in his new home

_'WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES AND HOLY HELL! THAT CHAIR IS MOVING ON ITS OWN!'_ Naruto thought knowing and dreading the amount of hours it would take to clean his new house/Tree house/Mansion

* * *

CUT AND END  
So guy what did you think of my first story? I know its my first one. Sorry fight scenes will happen at a later date. Also let me know of any spelling or grammar errors seeing how I suck at grammar. Please favorite, rate, review or whatever and leave pointers of nice comments. I hate anything negative.


End file.
